1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jewelry and to methods of positioning jewelry. In another aspect, the present invention relates to ear jewelry and to methods of positioning ear jewelry on a wearer's ear. In even another aspect, the present invention relates to ear jewelry having a first ear pierce post and at least one additional ear pierce post and to methods of positioning such ear jewelry on a wearer's ear. In still another aspect, the present invention relates to ear jewelry, having a first ear pierce post and at least one additional ear pierce post, where at least one ear pierce post is moveably adjustable and to methods of positioning such ear jewelry on a wearer's ear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Earrings to be used with pierced earlobes typically include an ornament affixed to one end of a post and a clutch member adapted to frictionally engage the other end of the post after it has been inserted through a wearer's single ear pierce so as to secure the jewelry onto the ear of the wearer.
Part of the decorative effect of ear jewelry is the placement of the jewelry on the wearer's earlobe. In recent years, multiple piercing, for the insertion of several earrings into one's ear lobe, has becoming increasingly popular.
There have been several attempts in the prior art to provide for articles of ear jewelry.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,205,918 issued Jun. 25, 1940 to Bangs discloses an article of jewelry which comprises a frame member which is provided with one or more longitudinal slots. The frame of the '918 device is made of suitable resilient metal or other resilient material so as to provide resilient bars whose edges define the slot or slots separated by cross portions of the frame. Decorative characters having brackets provided with a laterally extending arm with an enlarged head which includes spaced head portions forming a groove are attached to the frame of the '918 device by springing the resilient material of the frame into the groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,894 issued Aug. 26, 1980 to Tropea discloses an earring specially adapted for pierced ears. Apart from the normal ornament, post and retaining clutch, the earring of the '894 patent includes a secondary ornament mounted to be both rotatable with respect to its mounting means and adjustably slidable towards and away from the first ornament so as to be positionable below the wearer's earlobe. Such is accomplished in '894 device by the provision of a secondary clutch attached to the primary clutch and in which a post portion of the secondary ornament is rotatably and slidably secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,400 issued Aug. 25, 1987 to Chioffe discloses an earring back device consisting of a back clutch movably attached to a bride mechanism whose ends are inserted into an ornament holder. The ends of the bridge mechanism of the '400 earring are inserted through two peripheral channels in the back clutch enabling the clutch to be moved up and down on the bridge mechanism to adjust the distance between the back clutch and the ornament holder so that a wearer may place the ornament holder in a desired position at the base of the ear lobe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,700 issued Mar. 1, 1994 to Cheng discloses an earring for pierced ears including a post that is slidably mounted in a vertical slot on the main body or frame of the earring so that the main frame, and the ornamentation carried thereon, can be adjusted upwardly or downwardly in reference to the earlobe and the post projecting therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376,786 issued Dec. 24, 1996 to Ross discloses an ornamental design for a dual hole earing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,309 issued Dec. 31, 1996 to Chioffe discloses a device including a conventional ornament holder with a friction post which is connected to a conventional back clutch. Attached to the back clutch of the '309 device is a clutch adapter, which is designed to move along a bridge mechanism that is composed of a bent spring wire. At the other end of the spring wire, a base is provided to which a second ornament holder may be affixed.
There is still a need in the art for new and improved ear jewelry.
There is another need in the art for fashionable and aesthetically pleasing ear jewelry.
There is another need in the art for new methods of positioning ear jewelry.
There is even another need in the art for ear jewelry with adjustable posts which may utilize multiple ear pierces to position the jewelry on a wearer's ear.
These and other needs in the art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon review of this specification, including its drawings and claims.